Missing You
by catrocker15
Summary: Benda yang disebut kamera oleh aruji, yang dapat menyimpan kenangan lewat gambar yang disebut foto, saat melihat wajahnya di foto, mengapa hati ini merasa...aku merindukannya...Hizamaru x Female Saniwa


_Belum dapat si jenggot ama si dengkul, tapi ide fanfic langsung terbentuk. Warn : Angst :v Hizamaru x Female Saniwa_

* * *

"Hizamaru…! Hadap sini, donk"

Pria berambut aqua mint dengan poni yang menutup mata sebelah kanan bernama Hizamaru menoleh ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Tepat di belakangnya, seorang gadis saniwa sekaligus majikannya sedang duduk di lantai lorong koridor citadel, memegang sebuah benda yang menutupi kedua mata gadis tersebut dan tangannya terlihat sedang menekan sesuatu yang menempel benda itu, lalu terdengar bunyi "Jepret!"

"A…aruji! Apa itu? Jangan-jangan, Ayakashi?" tanya Hizamaru dengan ekspresi kaget serta nada suara yang penuh kewaspadaan sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam pedangnya.

"Ahahahaha, tenang, tenang! Ini hanya benda mati kok! Sini sini!" tawa gadis saniwa itu sambil menyuruh Hizamaru menghampirinya.

"Itu…apa?"

"Ini namanya kamera, benda modern dari dunia asalku." terang gadis itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah kamera berukuran pocket berwarna pink.

Hizamaru menatapnya dan mengamati benda tersebut, lalu gadis tersebut memperlihatkan dari balik kamera tersebut sebuah layar yang menunjukkan gambar sosoknya.

"Ini….diriku…?"

"Oho…kau kaget melihat sosok manusiamu di foto ini? Jujur saja, kau terlihat mempesona lho!" jawab gadis tersebut sambil menggoda Hizamaru yang wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Ohya, masih ada foto-foto lainnya lho! Nih, si kakak, Higekiri, hahahaha lucu yah dia pas sedang tidur siang, tidak sadar ada kupu-kupu menempel di hidungnya."

"Ah!? Apa kakak tahu eeer…foto…ini?" tanya Hizamaru yang sedang mencoba melihat foto kakaknya dari dekat.

"Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, ini rahasia kita ya!"

Saniwa tersebut menunjukkan beberapa foto-foto yang lainnya mulai dari Tsurumaru yang jatuh ke dalam lubang jebakannya sendiri di kebun, Ichigo yang sedang minum segelas sake sampai mabuk, Yasusada yang diam-diam memakai kutex milik Kashuu, Monoyoshi yang sedang mengepang rambut Gotou, dan beberapa foto lainnya membuat dirinya tertawa dan Hizamaru yang malah menahan tawanya.

"Dasar, ada saja benda aneh ini yang bisa menghasilkan gambar-gambar…maksudku foto….seperti ini….dunia manusia memang aneh."

"Haha, masih banyak sekali hal-hal yang belum kau ketahui mengenai dunia manusia. Hmm….mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajakmu deh."

"Hah? Kau serius?"

"Lho, kau pikir aku sedang bercanda? Aku sudah sering mengajak beberapa Toudan dan mereka sangat menikmatinya, tapi aku juga hampir kewalahan saat giliran para Tantou yang kuajak. Ah, tentunya kalau kau ikut Higekiri juga akan kuajak. Hehe."

"Benarkah? Heh, menarik juga. Aku tidak sabar untuk pergi menuju duniamu bersama dengan kakak."

Hizamaru terlihat sedikit tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, membuat arujinya tertawa kecil dengan pandangan licik.

"Hizamaru sangat menyayangi Higekiri yah. Hohoo…."

"Te- tentu saja! Meskipun dia lupa siapa namaku, tapi aku akan selalu bersamanya!"

"Ehehe, iya iya aku tahu kok! Ah, ayo kita foto bersama!"

"Heh? Memangnya bisa?"

"Bisa donk! Kita selfie saja! Ayo sini mendekat!"

Hizamaru yang terlihat bingung dengan istilah asing tersebut menurut saja dan ia mendekatkan diri di samping arujinya. Pundaknya menempel pada pundak gadis tersebut dan dirangkulnya pundak sebelah satunya, membuat jantung Hizamaru berdegup dan keringat dingin mulai keluar, namun ia tetap berusaha tenang dan memperhatikan tangan saniwa tersebut yang sedang mengangkat kameranya dan lensa mengarah ke arah wajah mereka berdua.

"Semoga posisi kita pas, ayo senyum yah!"

"I-iya."

Hizamaru mencoba tersenyum dan kembali gadis saniwa itu menekan tombol kamera tersebut. Setelah selesai, ditunjukkannya hasil jepretan lewat layar kamera tersebut ke Hizamaru.

"Wah! Pas banget posisi kita! Nanti aku cetak deh! Hehe, tunggu yah!"

15 menit berlalu, saniwa tersebut kembali dengan membawa dua lembar kertas. Diberikannya satu lembar untuk Hizamaru dan ia terkejut, melihat gambaran dirinya bersama dengan arujinya.

"Nah, simpan foto ini dan aku akan menyimpan yang satunya. Ini akan menjadi kenangan kita berdua, oke? Jangan hilang yah!"

"Heh….baiklah, akan kusimpan."

Hizamaru menuju kamarnya dan ia terus memandangi foto tersebut. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, tangannya bergerak mendekatkan foto tersebut dan menempelkannya ke bibirnya. Lalu ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya, alangkah kagetnya ia sampai ia bergumam sendiri sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"A….apa yang aku lakukan? Cih! Sial! Gadis itu…."

Hizamaru meletakkan foto tersebut ke dalam laci kecil dan ditutupinya dengan beberapa barangnya seperti buku kecil. Lalu ia menutup laci tersebut dan menempelkan kepalanya ke hadapan laci tersebut. Masih dengan wajah memerah, kembali ia bergumam dengan nada gemetaran.

"Sial….kenapa rasanya…..jantung ini berdegup kencang, setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya….."

6 bulan berlalu, tragedi menimpa sang gadis saniwa dan beberapa toudannya, salah satunya Hizamaru. Citadel terbakar dan diserbu oleh musuh. Para Toudan tidak sanggup melawan semuanya, penyebabnya adalah salah satu Toudan yang mati karena serangan Kebishii dan menjadi Kebishii pula, lalu menyerang beberapa penghuni citadel, bahkan nyawa saniwa pun terancam saat Toudan tersebut mulai mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membunuh saniwa.

"Hentikan…."

"Hahaha…..aruji…..tamatlah riwayatmu…..selamat tinggal!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Hentikan, kakaaaaak!"

Hizamaru datang dan menahan ayunan pedang yang tak lain adalah ayunan pedang kakaknya sendiri, Higekiri yang telah menjadi Kebishii.

"Kakak…..kenapa…? Kumohon, hentikan! Jangan bunuh aruji!"

"Ha…hahaha…..Hizamaru adikku tersayang…mengapa kau ingin melindungi gadis itu? Bukankah kau berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisiku?"

Hizamaru gemetar, bimbang akan pertanyaan saudara yang sangat disayanginya itu, namun ia tetap pada posisi melindungi arujinya yang memegang tanganya yang terluka.

"Hizamaru…."

"Maafkan aku…..Namun yang di hadapanku saat ini, bukan kakakku. Yang berani melukai semua orang di sini termasuk aruji, adalah musuhku!"

Kebishii dengan sosok Higekiri hanya tertawa dan ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Hizamaru.

"Hah, kalau memang begitu, matilah kau bersama dengan gadis tercintamu itu!"

Hizamaru menoleh ke arah saniwa dengan tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu, Aya."

Saniwa yang dipanggil nama aslinya oleh Hizamaru terkejut dan Hizamaru mulai memasang posisi bertarungnya, berlari maju dan pertarungan antara saudara disaksikan langsung di depan saniwa bernama Aya.

"Hiza…maru…."

"Uuuugh!"

Sabetan pedang yang mengenai dada Hizamaru membuat pria berjaket hitam tersebut berlutut karena luka yang sangat dalam. Darah pun keluar dari mulutnya, namun wajahnya terlihat tidak adanya keinginan untuk mundur. Hizamaru tidak sadar bahwa musuh telah berada di belakangnya, mencekik leher Aya dengan tertawa.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan Aya!"

"Hooooh…..kau menyebutnya dengan nama aslinya, ternyata benar dugaanku. Sejak awal kau datang kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan? Mengapa kau tidak cerita pada kakakmu ini, Hizamaru….? Haha….apa kau merasa malu…."

"Bukan….urusanmu!"

"Hiza…..ma….ru…."

Suara Aya yang semakin terdengar melemah hampir tidak berdaya menahan cengkeraman tangan Higekiri yang begitu kuat, Hizamaru berusaha untuk berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya untuk menghunus jantung Higekiri.

"Lepaskaaaaaaan!"

"Cih, tidak seru."

"AGH!"

Teriakan Aya yang keras bersamaan dengan kerasnya cengkeraman Higekiri, membuat tubuh gadis itu mulai terlihat lemas dan akhirnya, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Hizamaru terkejut dan syok saat berlari menuju Higekiri.

"A…ya?"

"Ups, maaf, sepertinya aku telah membunuhnya. Apa kau mau menyusulnya, adik sayang?"

"Kau…..monster….cukup sudah…..kau telah merebut kakak….dan Aya….UAAAAAAAAAAAH! MATI KAAUUUU!"

Hizamaru murka dan air mata mengalir deras dari matanya, ia terus menerus mengayunkan pedangnya hingga akhirnya berhasil mengenai jantung Higekiri, namun pedang Higekiri menembus perut Hizamaru pula. Higekiri pun perlahan tumbang dan menghilang. Disusul dengan Hizamaru yang terjatuh dan berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju ke gadis yang dicintainya itu. Sampailah ia dan nafasnya semakin berat. Ia menggenggam tangan Aya dan tersenyum.

"Ah…..Aya…aku akan…segera….menyusul…..mu…"

Langit-langit setiap ruangan mulai berjatuhan dan api semakin menyebar, membakar semuanya termasuk tubuh saniwa dan Hizamaru yang mulai terlihat adanya retakan di wajahnya. Tak terkecuali harta mereka, yaitu foto yang menjadi kenangan mereka berdua yang perlahan mulai dimakan oleh lalapan api.

.

.

.

.

.

Di jaman modern, di sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi, sedang berlangsung sebuah pemotretan dua model pria.

"Oke! Pose itu boleh juga. Higekiri-kun, angkat dagumu perlahan, jangan kau lepaskan syal itu. Ah, Hizamaru, teruslah menatap seperti itu, yes! Pertahankan!"

Acara pemotretan selesai. Model Higekiri dan Hizamaru telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai model kelas atas untuk majalah mode.

"Kerja yang bagus, kalian berdua. Tidak salah aku memilih kalian berdua untuk headline majalah ini, mulai gestur kalian, wajah kalian, semuanya pas! Pertahankan stamina kalian dan makan yang benar yah!"

"Terima kasih, pak direktur."

"Ini, silahkan minumnya."

Higekiri dan Hizamaru menerima minuman yang diberikan dari para staf. Mereka langsung menuju ke ruang ganti untuk ganti baju dan bersiap untuk kembali ke apartemen.

"Kerja yang bagus, Hizamaru. Kali ini kau meningkat sangat pesat."

"Ini berkat kakak yang terus mendukungku untuk bisa sejajar bersamamu. Lagipula, kakak masih yang paling menonjol."

"Hahaha, itu tidak benar. Selama bersamamu, kita akan selalu menghasilkan foto yang bagus."

Hizamaru terlihat malu dan ia segera keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Di…diam! Aku keluar duluan yah, mau membeli snack sebentar!"

"Oke, sebentar lagi aku menyusul."

Hizamaru berjalan menuju vending machine snack dan membeli dua bungkus kripik kentang. Ia menghela nafas dan terlihat lelah.

"Haduuuh….pemotretan yang sangat melelahkan…tapi, entah kenapa….ada sesuatu yang melintas di pikiranku ketika aku memandangi lensa kamera." Gumam Hizamaru dengan wajah penasaran akan sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Saat dia berbelok di sebuah lorong, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dan ia terkejut sampai bungkusan kripik tersebut terjatuh, begitu pula dengan orang yang menabraknya.

"Ahh…..duh duh duuuuh…"

"Hoi, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku tidak hati-hati…"

"Aahahaha…..tidak apa-apa, aku yang tidak melihat sampai menabrak anda."

Di depan Hizamaru adalah seorang gadis yang tidak sengaja menabraknya dan terlihat beberapa barang-barangnya berserakan.

"Ya ampuun….barang-barangku…."

"Ah, biar kubantu…"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak apa-apa…WUAAH!?"

"Eh, kenapa kau kaget?"

Gadis tersebut terkejut melihat wajah Hizamaru dan ia mencoba bertanya dengan gugup.

"Ka-kau….Hiza…maru..?"

"Eh, apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Wuaaah ternyata benar! Model Hizamaru bekerja di kantor ini! Wuaaah maafkan atas kecerobohanku menabrak anda!"

" _Oh, ternyata salah satu penggemar."_ Pikir Hizamaru dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa."

"Berarti, apa Higekiri juga di sini? Kyaaa suatu keberuntungan bisa magang di sinii..!"

"Magang? Kau…."

"Ah, maafkan atas kelancanganku. Namaku Amamiya Aya. Ini hari pertamaku memulai magangku di sini sebagai asisten fotografer!"

"Oh, salam kenal juga. Mari aku bantu berdiri."

"Eh? Te…terima kasih…"

"Oh?"

Hizamaru terkejut melihat sebuah benda yang keluar dari kantong tas yang dikenakan gadis tersebut.

"Uwah! Bahaya!"

"Eh?"

Hizamaru berhasil menangkap benda tersebut, dan ia bernafas lega. Namun ketika ia melihat benda itu, adalah sebuah kamera pocket berwarna pink.

"Ini…."

"Ah! Kameraku! Huuf untung saja….terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu…."

Kembali seperti ada sesuatu di pikiran Hizamaru saat melihat kamera pocket berwarna pink tersebut, lalu ia memandangi wajah Aya.

"Hei, kamu…."

"Ya?"

Tiba-tiba Hizamaru maju ke hadapan gadis tersebut hingga menyandar tembok, dan menempelkan tangannya ke tembok, menghalangi gadis tersebut dengan kedua tangan nya mengurung gadis tersebut.

"Hizamaru…san?" tanyanya dengan gugup dan terheran-heran.

"Kau…Aya..?"

"Eh….?"

Hizamaru terus memandangi gadis tersebut, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai sadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari tembok, menutup mulutnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ma…maaf….aku….."

" _Apa yang aku lakukan….? Kenapa….aku seperti pernah bertemu gadis ini…?"_

"Hizamaru-san? Kau… tidak apa-apa?"

"Maaf, aku hanya….agh! Lupakan."

Hizamaru hendak menyingkir dari hadapan Aya, namun Aya memanggilnya.

"Ah maaf! Kalau boleh, aku ingin mengambil foto kita berdua, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Eh?"

"Ah! Maaf, aku tidak akan membeberkan fotonya kok! Hanya….aku ingin menyimpan berbagai macam foto…sebagai kenang-kenangan….."

Hizamaru terdiam sejenak, kembali sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kena…ngan..?"

"Jadi…apa…..kau mengizinkannya?"

Hizamaru merapikan rambutnya dan kerah jaketnya.

"Tak apa. Mumpung tidak ada yang melihat."

"Sungguh? Baiklah, kita selfie yah."

Aya mendekati Hizamaru hingga pundak mereka bersentuhan. Hizamaru memandangi Aya dan wajahnya terasa panas. Namun ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan tersenyum melihat ke arah kamera yang sudah dipegang oleh Aya. Lensa pun mengarah ke arah mereka.

"Siap? Cheese~"

 _*Jepret!*_

Gambar mereka pun berhasil terambil oleh kamera. Aya membungkuk berterima kasih kepada Hizamaru sudah mengizinkannya untuk berfoto bersama.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hizamaru-san. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi besok."

"Sama-sama, ah….kalau boleh….apa aku bisa minta kopian cetakannya?"

"Eh? Ah, baiklah, aku akan mencetaknya dua kali. Besok akan kuberikan kepadamu."

Mereka pun berpamitan. Malamnya ketika di kamar apartemen, Higekiri heran akan sikap Hizamaru yang sudah berganti pakaian tidur dan hendak menggosok gigi.

"Hizamaru? Tumben kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur."

"Huh? Tidur lebih cepat kan lebih baik supaya besok bisa berangkat kerja cepat."

Higekiri masih terheran, namun ia tersenyum dan ikut bersama adiknya untuk menggosok gigi bersama.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan tidur cepat."

"Ah kakak…."

Selesai menggosok gigi, mereka berdua langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Namun sebelum Hizamaru memasuki kamarnya, ia ingin bertanya kepasa Higekiri.

"Kak."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Besok….boleh aku, menjadi yang lebih menonjol daripada kakak?"

"Eeeh?"

"Lu….lupakan saja!"

Hizamaru segera bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya agak keras. Higekiri masih agak bingung, namun ia hanya tertawa kecil. Di kamarnya yang sudah gelap dan dengan hanya nyala lampu tidur di sudut ruangan, Hizamaru berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun ia masih saja memikirkan kejadian tadi siang.

" _A…ya….entah kenapa…gadis itu….lalu….foto kami…sepertinya, aku pernah berfoto dengannya…Aku…..ingin segera menemuinya lagi….Agh! Aku ini mikir apa sih? Tidur tidur!"_

Hizamaru menggosok kepalanya dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, berusaha untuk tidur dan berharap hari esok cepat datang.

Matahari pun menerangi kota dan sinar masuk menembus kaca jendela yang tertutup tirai kamar. Hizamaru sudah bersiap-siap menuju tempat kerjanya setelah ia berlari pagi sejenak. Ia dan Higekiri berangkat menuju ke studio. Sesampainya menuju ke ruang ganti, mereka mendengarkan briefing akan pemotretan mereka yang selanjutnya. Ketika sampai di studio, Hizamaru yang sudah berdandan menoleh ke berbagai arah, dan tak lama terlihat sosok yang berlari menuju arahnya.

"Hizamaru-san!"

"Oh, Aya."

"Hosh….hosh….selamat pagi…."

"Pagi juga, Aya. Kau terlihat bersemangat yah."

"Aahahaha….karena ini pekerjaan pertamaku, aku akan berjuang untuk membantu fotografer mengambil gambar kalian sebagus-bagusnya!"

"Hahaha, gadis yang sangat enerjik."

Aya tersipu mendengar perkataan Hizamaru, begitu pula Hizamaru yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak lama, ia bertanya kepada Aya.

"Aya, apa kau membawanya?"

"Eh?"

"Anu….foto….yang kemarin…."

"Oh, sebentar! Ah, ini dia! Silahkan, disimpan baik-baik yah, sebagai kenang-kenangan juga!"

Hizamaru menerima foto mereka berdua, ia tersenyum dan menyelipkannya di balik kantong jaketnya.

"Terima kasih. Pasti akan kusimpan baik-baik."

"Sama…sama…."

5 menit sebelum mulai, Aya hendak pamit untuk segera bergabung dengan fotografer.

"Aya!"

"Ya, Hizamaru-san?"

"Ah…..kalau kau tidak keberatan…..pulang nanti….apa kau mau…..makan malam bersamaku?"

"Eh…?"

Mendengar ajakan yang tidak diduga itu, wajah Aya memerah dan masih terlihat bingung. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskannya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu setelah selesai kerja!"

Aya tersenyum dan membungkuk, kembali ia berlari menuju ke tempat fotografer. Hizamaru menutup wajahnya, tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Wajah terasa panas dan ia melihat kembali foto yang diberikan Aya.

"Aku ini….ngapain sih…..? Tapi….entah kenapa…kalau melihatnya…..aku merasa…..rindu."

.

.

End


End file.
